


Scarborough Fair

by PathosPhrike



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathosPhrike/pseuds/PathosPhrike
Summary: "Yesterday holds memories in timeRemember me to the one who lives thereShe once was a true love of mine."





	Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic of Scarborough Fair by Simon & Garfunkel with a mix of Nox Arcana.
> 
>  
> 
> I had this idea because honestly Shinra would do anything for Celty. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The sky was an abstract. The colors of deep reds and oranges crossed the horizon, making the lifeless land seem like beautiful art. The empty land smelled earthly after the heavy rain from yesterday dissapeared making the crops dampened with life. The people of the land sprung out of their houses, returning back to their lives as local children went a played through the mud, their innocence gleaming in the doctors eyes. It's been long forgotten, but he remembered his childhood, though not all that innocent. A father like his, you'd expect that much.

Shinra was tired, he always views the same scenes play out everyday. A fair maiden sneaking away with her lover, kids running with the life he always envied as a kid himself, old couples strolling through the town. It was almost dull. No one visits the lonely doctor who was always warped in the head, not including the patients who wield the choice too. Being the only doctor in town, it often made things fortunate for him. Patients come and go, but that's what keeps him from dying from loneliness. Shinra also seek his friends, one a simple man clashed in black and white, serving a bowtie around his slender neck with hair like the golden sun. The other known royalty, with attitude as the sewer rats beneath the floorboards. The said man was threatened at the stake for his rusted red eyes and snarky smile. Also known as the 'looker of the night' for he is seen in the shadows, neither here nor there, but always viewing whatever mishap is around. These two were a tale of their own lengend.

But this is not their tale.

A knock he expected clattered against the old wood, not harsh or soft. Shinra straightened himself, wonder is it was another wolf attack, maybe bandit. As soon as he opened, he was toe to toe with a light brown haired boy with a innocent charm on his face that could fool the weakest hearts. A hand was to his side, Shinra then guessed a bandit. Getting adjusted and acquainted, Shinra then worked his rounds. The same routine since his downfall and the same routine before then. The boy, now known as Mikado, was silent which was better than the ruckus of drunken men or loudmouths who had no taste of decency. The wounds are far greater than he expected. What the boy could've done to be injured this badly was no question to him since he knew it was best to not judge a book by its cover. Shinra learned many tips from his vile friend.

"Y'know mister, they say a lady clad in black was at Scarborough Fair. Apparently she had her head in hand..."

Shinra froze and looked over, something he hadn't felt in ages rose up in his chest like a tiny flame dancing on gentle wood, growing bigger and getting hotter.

"Do the shadows embrace her and follow in her path?" The doctor fixed his glasses as Mikados' eyes lit up. "You know of who I speak of?"

Shinra nodded, " _She once was a true love of mine_ , " he voiced as he spoke in sweet softness, sorrow laced in his tongue.

"Why did you part with her?"

"My fair lady found her path, her head was snatched but was found, along with her awakened memories. I was no longer of use to her." Mikado looked sympathetic, but encouraged him further. "Why don't you bestow yourself to her? The headless lady found her fate along this path, maybe her fallen fate leads back to you!" Shinra only shook his head, "I am but a weak man, I can't bare the thought of seeing my lost love."

Mikado only stood, still staring at the heartbroken doctor, "I'm only a boy, but my heart breaks for you. I too am weak...I don't have courage. My heart yearns for my princess. Anri is no royalty, but she is to my heart. May you find your way." Mikado handed him his coin and wished him a good day before walking to the door. Shinra stopped him before he opened it.

" _Are you going to Scarborough Fair_?" Mikado thought for a moment then nodded, "I am going to be near the way. Why?"

Not saying anything, Shinra headed to one of his many rooms and shifted through many herbs that he used for many medicines before finding ones that he favored. Mikado saw the doctor holding something with gentle fingers, trying to not damage the prized possession.

"Give her this parsley, tell her this: For I will still bring comfort to you, even when I have long parished beneath the dirt and you still ride in the night."

Mikado nodded, gently touching the parsley and dared not to hurt the precious sentiment. "I shall give this to your fair lady," and with that he left.

Days passed before Mikado reappeared, a frown embedded on his face. Shinra saw this and thought naught of it. "How did things go?" Mikado only sighed, but gave in and spoke the words that he was told to repeat.

" _Tell him to make me a cambric shirt. Without no seams nor needle work. Then he'll be a true love of mine_."

Shinra nodded and stood up, "Then it shall be done." Mikado looked at him bewildered, "That's impossible! why did she ask of you for this?" Looking at the doctor, he only smiled, but sought out his task at hand. "It's only as impossible as when the day and night meet as one. Rare, but manageable."

The boy only looked at him as he got ready for a task that'll take him days, maybe even months. When no more words were said, Mikado took his leave.

So with that, Shinra took on his task. For he knows of the test he would endure for Celty, his only beloved. Days rolled by, then days turned to weeks, but that didn't stop Shinra. As instructed, he found only the finest cambric fabric, making only the most beautiful dress with no seam nor needle work. When a month greeted him and his fingers were bruised and tired, he was then done. The dress was simple, but at least it was done. The maidens in town would surely be jealous of the devoted doctor. The dress was gently wrapped in a box, with gold wrapping displayed in elegance in a perfect bow.

Only then, a knock made it's appearance in Shinra's ears. Humming to himself, he opened it to find a blonde, but not the blondehe knows all too well who strikes the fear of many. No, this one was younger and shorter, about the same length as Mikado. This one was distressed but uninjured.

"As the only doctor in town, hear my pleas! my dear Saki is sick! she lies bed ridden in the town of Scarborough and won't put her tongue on any soup I offered!" The blonde weeped, but that didn't get Shinra's attention instantly. Shinra was acquainted with these sicknesses. The mention of Scarborough brought sparks of energy in his eyes.

" _Are you going to Scarborough Fair_?"

The blonde hesitated, but only nodded, "I am, my love is there in poor health. Why?"

The doctor gave him the delicate box, with the medicine for the sick girl, and something else on it-- a _sage_. The blonde looked at the items in confusion as the doctor spoke. "My past love should be there as well. Celty, the one who rides with the shadows. Bring her this box and this sage. Once given the sage, give her this message: May I be the strength in your heart, and the strength in your mind."

The blonde boy listened to the words carefully then nodded. Giving the desired coin for the medicine, he looked back at the doctor with one last word before heading out. "The names Masaomi, thank you doctor."

A day later, Masaomi came back in high joys. Shinra took notice of this a new of why, but he did not care. The only thing that he cared about is of the black rider, his Celty. Masaomi smiled bright as he bowed to the doctor in respect. "Oh! thank you! My precious Saki is starting to get better! I may worry no more."

"Great to hear about your lady, Masaomi. Now, what about mine?" That was when he frowned, more grim than Mikado's frown when he told the doctor of the task.

"Doctor, she asked of something big..."

Shinra simply looked at him, indicating for him to continue. Masaomi bit his lip but continued with his words.

" _Tell him to find me an acre of land. Between the salt water and_ _the sea strand. Then he'll be a true love of mine."_ Masaomi ended and looked at the doctors face. It held determination for such a difficult task.

Shinra thanked Masaomi and expected him to leave, to his surprise he did not. "Aren't you worried? The task seems impossible." The blonde boy asked as the doctor just smiled with fake innocence. "Nothing in this life is truly impossible, my love burns for her like a thousand fires clashing together. The fire stings on my flesh as it sinks into my heart." Masaomi gaped at him in awe, "That is beautifully poetic, doctor. I hope she trails on your path."

Nothing else was said so Shinra set on his task to find a land between the salt water and the sea strand. Heading out, he saw the birds twirl in the air, singing the song of life as the trees waved at him with there fresh green leaves. The people were quiet and greeted him none, but he paid them no mind. Shinra needed a person whom he knows could be of help. The man of knowledge.

The house was big, more than enough for one person. Rusted metal gates stood taller than Shinra's person, guarding the stone built house from outside forces. Pushing the gate, it creaked against his palm, the chill of the old metal scraping his skin. Shinra strolled to the house with no feeling of rush as he took his time to get to the wooden door. One loud knock was all it too for him to see those devilish eyes. Izaya dressed in black pants, a black blazer that fitted well with the dark red undershirt in which complemented his eyes. Smirking, Izaya let his childhood friend in and welcomed him with the finest chamomile tea to which Shinra peacefully declined.

"What can I do for my dear friend on this fine evening?" Izaya asked nonchalantly, getting himself seated on his leather chair. Izaya held onto a delicate white china cup that held his chamomile tea. Shinra always envied this lifestyle, too not have to worry about anything. That was something he thinks Izaya took for granted quite often.

"I have a favor if you can spare me the time," Shinra stated with indifference. Izaya tilted his head in amusement. "What do you think I'm doing right now?" Shinra hummed, "Point taken, what would you say to granting me some land?"

Izaya was confused, "Some land? Do tell. Where has this request come from?" Setting down his tea, he went to one of his bookshelves, eyeing each of the expensive works he owned.

Shinra voiced out the words he was given, " _Tell him to find me an acre of land. Between the salt water and the sea strand. Then he'll be a true love of mine_." Izaya froze and looked at the brunette with a perplexed look, "True love?" Shinra had a tired look but still found the strength to give a small smile to the raven, "Celty is back from her long departure." Running his fingers over the bruised skin on his each finger, he notice Izaya was staring at his hands. "I see...Well, lovesick friend, I have nothing to offer for I am an informant. I don't understand why you have come."

"Yes, I am well aware, but I know you have connections. Please, grant me some land between the salt water and sea strand." Shinra saw something he neverthought he'd ever see, and that was Izaya frowning. "Between the saltwater and sea strand? Do you even understand what you're asking? You want to own land that'll definitely flood? You're out of your mind..."

"I am well aware I am, but I want the building material to be stone. To make a sturdy stone house, with stone dam walls around it. Anything for m'lady." Izaya only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but nonetheless agreed. "Fine, I'll ask Shiki to see what he can do about making the house, but this is such an odd request and will take a lot of time for his men to mak-" Before he could finish that sentence, Shinra cut him off, "I'll be making the house, just bring me the materials and that's all I need."

"You'll what?! Don't speak such nonsense, you don't know how to build a house!" Izaya declared, walking over to Shinra and pointed a finger at him. "Send me a blueprint and I'll see what I can do, but please, this is for her." Looking at him sideways, the sly informant just complied, sending the doctor on his way. Heading back home, he thought over the day and sighed, this was going to be long, but anything for Celty.

A week went by and that's when he received a letter with verification of the land he now owns along with building materials to help for his task. How Izaya manage to do this, he'll have too wonder. It was a mile away from his own home, which was perfect. The sea greeted his ears as the wind gave him a welcome hug as well as the smell of fresh sea salt. The sun rays warmed his skin as he got started with the stone wall. Shinra made sure the dam will have it's distance from the house so even if water got in, it wouldn't flood. Putting each stone down along with plaster, it slowly builded up as a day or two went by. The doctor would never keep count of the days, instead listening too how the water thumped on the stones already laid out, and feeling the water soak his pants. Once a month went by, he finally achieved the dam wall, never stopping for breaks until hunger or exhaustion got a hold on him. Walking backwards to admire his work, he was impressed by how it looked considering he was no where near a professional, but a perfectionist who still worked with his hands. Finally working on the house from the bottom up, he also made the house of stone, so it's just as resistant. Stone then plaster- stone then plaster- stone then plaster, it repeated over and over in Shinra's head as he thought of the strikingly beautiful lady who he remembers so fondly of. For this, he was willing to do anything--if she asks for a million stars, then it shall be. If she asked for only the best jewels to be embedded on the finest silk, then it shall be.

After the three month mark, the house was almost built and this was on of his break days. Stopping by the herb market, one token caught his eye, it was a rosemary. Buying his needs and wants, he was about to head back until he saw someone; A teenage girl was staring directly at him. The girl has dark hair at her chins length and blood red eyes were behind glasses that reminded him of his own. Thinking she wasn't going to speak, he decided to part ways until she spoke up. "Sir...A-are you the doctor?"

Now Shinra was the one staring at her in silence. Confusion took over his body and mind until, "Why yes, yes I am. Who am I speaking with?" The girl shifted on her feet, "My name is Anri, sir. You helped my love who was in trouble, remember?" Shinra gave a warm smile as he remembered that name. "Ah! Anri, yes I remember! Mikado told me about you as he was helping me with my own deeds. What is there you need? Is he injured again?" Anri shook her head, instead giving him some coin. "No...but I just wanted too thank you for your service's. Mikado means deeply to me." Shinra took the coin and bowed graciously, "Thank you madame, I appreciate your kindness." Anri looked at him with an honest look, "Thank you, now if you excuse me, I must be on my way to Scarborough to see my paternal guardian."

Taking a few steps, she stopped when she heard a quick "Wait!!" Turning around, the doctor had this weird look in his eye. As soon as she opened her mouth, Shinra spoke, " _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_ "

Anri only but nodded, but still remained silent. Shinra put a tiny bundle of herb in her pale tender hands. It was a rosemary. "Give my one and only this rosemary and tell her this: My love is not determined by this world, but by how well my soul connects with yours." Shinra paused, then added quickly, "You should have no troubles finding her. Celty stands out to the normal folk, as mysterious as the night, she blends in with the shadows." After hearing his directions, Anri gave a affirmative nod and went on her way with the bundle of rosemary.

It hit late evening once he left his house after a long rest and food break to go back to the other house to get back to work. Starting where he left off, he got ready for the roof, made out of the strongest wood they had in stock. The toughest part was too place the roof on the house with no problems, something he can't do alone. Analyzing the problem, he realized this won't be easy.

"Need help?" Shinra realized that voice, his golden friend. Turning to him, he shook his head, "No, I need to do this alone." Hoping that got rid of Shizuo, he turned before he realized it, the blonde was already walking over to help lift the roof. "Like hell you don't need help. This isn't a task for one." Shinra glared at him, but it went unnoticed, "This is a task I neex to complete alone, Shizuo. Your strength is not needed at this given moment." It all went deaf in Shizuo's ears as he put the roof down on the house with a harsh 'thump' and a grunt. Setting the roof in place, he made sure the plaster was well put on the house.

"That was not needed at all," Shizuo rolled his eyes while grabbing a cigar from his vest pocket. "Yeah, but you got it done so you're welcome." All of the sudden a feminine shout waswas heard in the distance. Shinra and Shizuo saw a girl that Shinra realized it was Anri.

"Kind doctor! I have a message from Celty! It is-" Shizuo cut her off, looking at his brunette friend with a shocked expression on his face. "Celty? You mea-" This time it was Shinra's turn to cut him off, "Yes! She's back! She speaks to me through tasks! Now Anri, what's the message?" Shinra burst out impatiently.

Anri fiddled around with her thumbs and spoke the words with such grace, Shizuo thought of the message to remind him of a poem he heard as a kid. " _Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather. And gather it_ _all in a bunch of heather. Then he'll be a true love of mine."_ That made Shizuo scrunch his eyebrows, "A sickle of leather? That won't work...Sickles won't be sharp enough with leather. It has to be metal or it won't cut." Shinra looked at both of them quietly, and thought of the same thing as Anri. "What if you wrap the metal in leather? It should be tough enough to reap heather with."

"Thank you Anri, I'll do that," Shinra smiled, then looked back at Shizuo. "Do you have a sickle and some leather?" Shizuo simply nodded, "At the store Tom and I run, we should have some in stock. Come with me." They followed the path to their destination. The was old and broken down, it made a good home to some mice who occasionally greet unfriendly customers. The wooden floors creak and are broken down, and the store is small, but Shizuo wouldn't pick any other job than beside his friend Tom. That, and it's hard for him to get a other job because of his cursed strength, and a sneakly little flea always finds ways to ruin his life. Tom greeted them both as Shizuo went in the back to grab the supplies for the doctor. Shinra saw the blonde come back with leather and a metal sickle. "Here you are, it's free for friends. Just tell Celty I said hi when she greets you." Shinra took the offering and thanked him, "I will, good day Shizuo."

Shinra went to the meadow fields that had much heather then got started by putting leather over the metal sickle. Wrapping it, he glued the leather flaps so it stayed put on the sickle. Then, getting ready, he saw yards of heather and began harvesting the best he could. The toughness of the metal made the process easier, but with the leather proved a challenge as it was still dulled down. The heather fluttered and fell to the ground after being reaped, leaving bits to hit Shinra's pants, making them messy and prone to grass stains. Shinra collected all the heather he collected and put them into bundles to give them to his Celty. Leaving the fields, he went find Anri who was walking with Mikado. Sensing the doctor, they both smiled and waved at him. "Dear Anri, I used a sickle of leather and reaped this batch of heather for her! Send her this and tell her I accomplished my tasks." Anri grabbed the heather with the same gentle care she had with the rosemary and both her and Mikado went off to Scarborough.

Going home, Shinra hummed a melody he often hears the youth sing these days. Closing his eyes, he imagines as if he and Celty were in a ballroom, matching in outfits as they dance to their favorite song. Shinra would take her hand and lead as their bodies move as fluently as a river pushing itself in one path. Celty would out her arms on his shoulders, and his hands on her hips, moving at a complex rhythm. Doing twirls as the light in the room glow on them as if they're the only ones alive. Seeing in his dreams everybody he knows with their own partners, even Shizuo and Izaya have found themselves together, not fighting but rejoicing. Everybody with someone they love, but they are the only ones that'll forever stand out. Shinra with ligjt behind his eyes, which is more than he can say he ever had for years. Closing his eyes in joy, he was about to open them again whe-

Knock knock knock.

Shinra's eyes open immediately and he groaned, oh how he wished it were real. Getting up to the sound of patient knocking, he hoped it was Celty, but alas it was only Anri. Which isn't that bad, she had a letter in her hand. "Celty told me to bring this to you and also said to read it with care." Simply smiling he replied with, "Only with care."

Opening the soft paper, the handwriting was in beautiful cursive, with neat twirls and curls bringing the words to life.

" _Tell him to come to the old willow tree. Where spirits of lost love yet whisper to thee."_

Bringing the paper close to his heart, he breathed in deeply. He knows where that is. Waving off to her, he quickly rushed out to where the willow rests. Excitement over took his body enough as the adrenaline kicked in to his body. After years, he finally can touch her again, after years he can sense warming presence as sge radiates her life and fuels his energy...After years.

Reaching to the the grassy lands, he's met with the old life full of wisdom, but not a being in sight. The bespectacled doctor looked across the lands and found it empty. Setting himself down under the shade, he frowned but was determined to wait. The peace that surrounded him gave him enough calamity to where he accidentally slipped into a dream state, going back to the ballroom of gold and silver.

By the time he opened his eyes it was night, and still no one in sight. Biting the inside of his cheek, he hope the pain didn't show across his face. Trying to get himself up, his hands felt the soft grass textures and something new that felt like cardboard. The box was at the width of his thumb and height of his pinky, it was also black with red wrapping. Fingering the silk wrapping, he untied it and opened it to find something he wasn't expecting-- a thyme. A thyme, with a little note attached to it.

" _He once was a true love of mine._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Parsley - Comfort 
> 
> Sage - Strength 
> 
> Rosemary - Love 
> 
> Thyme - Courage


End file.
